Field
Various features relate to an embedded bridge structure in a substrate.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a semiconductor device configuration that includes a first die 100, a second die 102, an interposer 104, and a packaging substrate 106. As shown in FIG. 1, the first die 100 is coupled to the interposer 104 through a first set of solder balls 108. The second die 102 is coupled to the interposer 104 through a second set of solder balls 110. The interposer 104 includes a first set of interconnects 112 and a second set of interconnects 114. The first set of interconnects 112 is configured to provide an electrical connection between the first die 100 and the second die 102. In particular, the first die 100 is electrically coupled to the second die 102 through the first set of solder balls 108, the first set of interconnects 112, and the second set of solder balls 110.
The interposer 104 is coupled to the packaging substrate 106 through a third set of solder balls 116. The second set of interconnects 114 is configured to provide an electrical connection between the first die 100 and the package substrate 106. As shown in FIG. 1, the first die 100 is electrically coupled to the packaging substrate 106 through the first set of solder balls 108, the second set of interconnects 114, and the third set of solder balls 116.
FIG. 2 illustrates a semiconductor device configuration that includes a first die 200, a second die 202, a bridge structure 204, and a packaging substrate 206. As shown in FIG. 2, the first die 200 is coupled to the bridge structure 204 through a first set of bumps and solder balls 208. The second die 202 is coupled to the bridge structure 204 through a second set of bumps and solder balls 210. The bridge structure 204 includes a first set of interconnects 212 and a dielectric layer 214. The first set of interconnects 212 is a metal layer (e.g., copper). The bridge structure 204 is positioned on the packaging substrate 206. The bridge structure 204 is configured to provide an electrical connection between the first die 200 and the second die 202. Specifically, the first set of interconnects 212 of the bridge structure 204 is configured to provide an electrical connection between the first die 200 and the second die 202. In particular, the first die 200 is electrically coupled to the second die 202 through the first set of bumps and solder balls 208, the first set of interconnects 212, and the second set of bumps and solder balls 210.
FIG. 3 illustrates a semiconductor device configuration that includes a first die 300, a second die 302, a bridge structure 304, and a packaging substrate 306. As shown in FIG. 3, the first die 300 is coupled to the bridge structure 304 through a first set of bumps and solder balls 308. The second die 302 is coupled to the bridge structure 304 through a second set of bumps and solder balls 310. The bridge structure 304 includes a first set of interconnects 312 and a dielectric layer 314. The first set of interconnects 312 is a metal layer (e.g., copper). The bridge structure 304 is partially embedded in the packaging substrate 306. Specifically, the dielectric layer 314 of the bridge structure is embedded in the dielectric layer 320 of the packaging substrate 306. As further shown in FIG. 3, the first set of interconnects 312 of the bridge structure 304 is above the dielectric layer 320 of the packaging substrate. The bridge structure 304 is configured to provide an electrical connection between the first die 300 and the second die 302. Specifically, the first set of interconnects 312 of the bridge structure 304 is configured to provide an electrical connection between the first die 300 and the second die 302. In particular, the first die 300 is electrically coupled to the second die 302 through the first set of bumps and solder balls 308, the first set of interconnects 312, and the second set of bumps and solder balls 310.
There are several drawbacks to the semiconductor device configuration of FIGS. 1-3. For example, the configuration of FIGS. 1-2 creates a semiconductor device that is tall, and there is an ongoing need to manufacture smaller semiconductor devices. One of the downside of the semiconductor device configuration shown in FIG. 3 is that it is difficult to manufacture. Therefore, there is a need for a novel device (e.g., bridge structure) that provides electrical connections between dies. Ideally, such a novel semiconductor device will be easy to manufacture.